


I just miss you, In a quite simple desperate human way

by VillanellexEve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Vita & Virginia (2018)
Genre: F/F, Love Confession, Virgina’s letters, missing your significant other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillanellexEve/pseuds/VillanellexEve
Summary: Villanelle’s love confession with Virginia’s letter thrown in there. Don’t blame me if it’s bad, i was forced into this😭.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 27





	I just miss you, In a quite simple desperate human way

Eve absent mindlessly watched T.v while trying to push through the past due work. Yawning loudly she stood up to stretch her back out. Still feeling the pain from activities with her girlfriend a few days ago and the from sitting in a uncomfortable office chair all day. 

Walking to the kitchen, eve searched her cabinets for something edible to eat while she worked. “Popcorn? Don’t feel like spending days picking out hulls from my teeth. Reese’s pieces? No. Pop tart? No thanks. M&M’s? Yes please.” 

Walking back and taking a much needed seat on the sofa, she felt faint vibration coming somewhere near her. A quick search, led to her finding the phone between two couch cushions. Seeing that it was Villanelle, she quickly answered. 

“Hi, Eve.” Villanelle gives her a weary smile. “I know it’s late...I-. She takes a huge breathe and seemingly blinked back tears.

“Vil? Vil, What’s wrong?” A flash of fear went through Eve and her heart jumped against her ribs, trying to run to Villanelle. 

Villanelle was never one to cry or get overly emotional so seeing her on the verge of tears had Eve jumping up quickly. Eve frantically searched for her shoes and keys.

“Are you hurt Villanelle? Did your assignment go wrong? Villanelle! Where are you, I’m on my way, just hold on.” 

“I’m fine. I’m fine ,Eve.” Villanelle gives her a little shaky laugh while wiping her forearm against her eyes. “You can sit down now. I don’t want you to hurt yourself” Villanelle jokes. 

“What’s wrong then, V?” Eve’s heart was still beating fast but hearing Villanelle confirm her safety made her fear evaporate into thin air. 

“I just miss you, In a quite simple desperate human way. I miss you even more than I could believe.” She was crying fully now, streaks of tears flowing softly. Eve desperately wished was there to wipe those tears. Knowing that she couldn’t, she settled for slowly running her over the screen on Villanelle’s face. 

“I was prepared to miss you a good deal but when i got here,” Villanelle gripped her chest tightly,” I felt empty. More empty than when I went to jail and lost Anna, more empty than losing my family, just empty. 

Villanelle’s voice breaks slightly as she continues. “It is incredible how essential to you have become. You.... You broke down my defenses. And for the life of me i don’t resent it. I embrace it actually. 

Villanelle brings her hand to her face and gives herself a quick, hard slap to the forehead. 

“ Damn it Eve, i can’t be clever and standoffish with you.” She points at Eve annoyingly, like it was her fault she was this way. “You have no idea how standoffish i can be with people I don’t love.” 

Eve pauses. “People you love?”

“Yes” Villanelle yells exasperated. “I love you. I love you so much I want to strangle you sometimes. But i love you too much for that. Too truly.” 

At of her confession, Villanelle is breathing heavily and has a wild look in her eyes.

“I love you, Eve.”

“I love you too, Oksana.” Eve quietly stands up and heads to her room. “Where are you? I want you to show me, just how much you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> @VillanellexEve on twitter if you really want to complain 😅 Thank you for reading.


End file.
